


所有物

by XNQSBX



Series: 没有很认真的点文 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, PWP, Toys, 乳环, 强制高潮, 按摩棒, 新快 - Freeform, 潮吹, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNQSBX/pseuds/XNQSBX
Summary: 打上标记后就是我的所有物
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, 新快
Series: 没有很认真的点文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923436
Kudos: 21





	所有物

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yanyu Chen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yanyu+Chen).



> 新快PWP，是给朋友的点CP写PWP，本人没有看全柯南与基德的故事。OOC,OOC,OOC。我不怎么清楚他们俩，我百度了一下我尽力了。  
> 以下是私设/背景  
> 双向暗恋，打过炮，没戳破窗户纸，小兰在大学期间遇到了一个可以陪伴她爱护她的优秀男人，柯南放下懵懂的初恋，发现其实已经只是把小兰当妹妹看待。青子父亲因为基德被贬职，她发现快斗的基德身份后选择出国留学。小哀研究出了时效性解药，按时注射可维持新一体，每三个月需要停药一周并注射稳定剂，期间伴随高烧，神志不清，性格暴躁等副作用。  
> 快斗20，东大大二。新一由东大特招，只需参与考试，大二。

工藤新一，或者此刻应该称呼为江户川柯南，蜷缩在床上，面色潮红，浑身滚烫。这是注射稳定剂停药一周的最后一天，整整六天只待在昏暗的房间里，忍受着身体上的痛苦，和心底不断蔓延的病态占有欲。想要他，想拥抱他，想占有他。床头柜里放着上一次自我禁闭时做的小物件，是给他的礼物，但在清醒后退缩了。

爱欲，有爱才有了无穷的欲，内心的野兽挣脱出自控的牢笼，将把他心爱的人，吞下肚。

“我生病了，想见你。”

黑羽快斗收到短信时正在上课，他一下冲出教室，跑进厕所，这是第一次，他们之间如此直白的表达思念，他的心跳完全不受控制，脸蛋发热，不断用冷水降温也无济于事。

他想见我。

只能说是情人间普通的话语，却让他情难自禁，他终于意识到，他享受的并不是新一的爱抚与床技，他贪恋的是身体纠缠间宛若爱人的幻想。

黑羽快斗爱上了工藤新一。

他迫不及待想见他，想告诉他，嘿，侦探，我爱上你了，只做炮友的约定在怪盗这里是无效的。

工藤家有收入快斗的指纹，黑羽快斗拉开门发现一片寂静时才想起，“想见你”前，是“我生病了”。他踌躇着是否应该买点慰问品再来，正准备出门，口袋里的手机震动。

“到我房间来。”  
“你怎么确定进来的是我？”  
“我只告诉了你，我只想见你。”

捕获万千少女芳心的怪盗基德此刻却被正气凛然的侦探撩的四肢酥麻。

他是不是，也有点喜欢我。

虽然总是让警察头痛但感情上还是天真的不行的怪盗不知道，房间门后等待着他的是一个憋疯了的侦探。

“新一？你怎么又变回柯南了？你干嘛！铐住我有什么意义，你知道这锁不住我，快放手。”快斗还没来得及开灯就被小小的身体抱住，双手毫无防备地被拷在身后，柯南的手还捏着他的手腕，他只能先让他松手。

“这不是普通的手铐，是我给你的私人订制。”柯南把脸埋进快斗的怀里，嗅闻他的猎物。

“你想干什么？玩，玩情趣的话也等你病好了变回去再说，你现在这小不点，能做什么？”快斗快速摩挲了一圈，材质和构造都很特殊，他确实挣不开。

“可以做的事情有很多，你会哭着让我停手的。”

“新一，你现在是个孩子。”明明是孩子的样子，说出来的话却色情的不行，黑羽快斗不想去想象能让他哭出来的会是怎么样的情事，道德底线让他对柯南模样的新一充满了罪恶感，即便他其实是成男人，他们上了不止一次床，而他是被一次次撑开填满的那一个。

柯南不说话，他拉着快斗走到床边，链条接上手铐，把快斗锁到了床上。

“这不好玩！小屁孩生病了应该修养而不是想着干这种事情！”快斗倒到床上，努力睁大眼睛去看柯南。

“我现在不能很好的控制我自己，你听话。”柯南笑着摸了摸快斗的脸，将他的衣服一件一件地剪开。

伴随着咔嚓咔嚓的声音，快斗的身体完全暴露在空气中。

“不要……唔——”嘴里被塞入塑料小球，把他拒绝的话通通堵住。虽然腿是自由的，但他不敢剧烈挣扎，怕伤到柯南。

淡粉的乳珠被瘦小的手揉按，缓缓挺立，快斗的乳尖之前并不是敏感类的，但每次做爱新一都喜欢又舔又咬，不知不觉就变成了敏感点。挺立的乳珠被指尖快速地拨动，突然被用力拉扯揉捏，乳缝被指甲扣弄着，细密的快感从尾椎升起，前端微微抬头。

“唔——”快斗第一次感受这样的快感，腰已经完全使不上力。

“送你一个礼物，很漂亮。”早已准备好的工具对准了肿起的乳珠，细针快速穿过，留下一点血珠。

“唔！唔唔唔！”疼痛一下子让快斗被情欲侵蚀的大脑清醒过来，生理泪水一下子涌出，还没缓过一边的疼痛，另一边又被快速穿透，接着便被戴上了类似宝石之类的乳环。

“马上就好了，你会喜欢的。这是，我的标记。”柯南凑近快斗的胸膛，小心舔舐掉乳晕上的血，然后抹上消炎麻醉的药膏。

快斗颤抖着试图蜷缩来减轻痛感，但是双手被束缚的情况下他上半身根本没有多少动态的余地。他有点委屈又有诡异的被打上所有物标签的快感。他以为一切都结束了，后穴却突然被手指进入。

柯南手指很细，轻易便挤了一根手指进去，缓缓地抽插然后突然放入第二根手指。两根手指小心翼翼地扩张着紧致的小穴，接着缓缓地放入第三指，他的手指目前过于细短，并不能按压到整个前列腺，只在将将要碰到的地方便停下了，他感觉到穴肉不断收缩企图让他更深入写，但现在条件并不足够。

不过没有关系，他有小道具帮他暂时满足他欲求不满的爱人。

柯南挑了一个并不是很长但上面有凸点的按摩棒，按住快斗挣扎的腿，用力推了进去，然后打开了开关。

“唔——啊啊啊~哈啊~”前列腺正好被几个凸点抵住，快速的震动带来强烈的快感，快斗全身绷紧，前端迅速地硬起，马上就要释放时却被掐住了根部。

“我大概需要15分钟才能顺利变回新一，你可不能现在就射。”柯南将漂亮的红色丝带缠绕到硬挺的柱身上，然后注射了解药准备变回成年体，药效很快发作，他一下倒在了地上。

快斗已经泪眼朦胧，想要射精的欲望和延绵不绝的快感将他折磨得快要昏厥，但他得不到释放与满足，能解放他的人自说自话就这么晕了过去，也不知道15分钟后会不会真的醒来，快斗呜咽着把头埋进枕头里，试图自力更生将按摩棒从体内排出。

体位与按摩棒的设计很大地阻碍了快斗的自救，他不断忍耐过高潮然后努力把折磨他的小玩具弄出他的穴道。

“快斗……为什么不要它？”新一四肢还有些发软，扶着桌子站起便看见快斗抬高腰肢试图排出按摩棒的行为。

“唔！”快斗瞪了他一眼，用眼神示意嘴巴上还有东西堵着。

新一笑了笑，将快斗脸上的泪痕拭去，然后把口枷取了下来。

“啊啊~你，先，拿掉那个，唔——我想射唔，我不要它，我想要你，啊啊啊~”快斗断断续续诉说自己的要求，身后的快感让他完全控制不住自己的呻吟，他快要疯了。

新一瞳孔收缩了一下，下身迅速硬起，他打开快斗的双腿，拔出按摩棒，一下挺进。

“啊啊啊啊——太快了，唔唔，慢，慢点……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”前端还未被解开，后穴便被粗大的阴茎快速抽插，前列腺被重重地抵住，碾压，他脚尖绷直，后穴剧烈地颤抖，他靠后穴无精高潮了。

“快斗，我爱你。”新一被肠肉绞的差点没守住精关，他解开了束缚快斗阴茎的红绳，低下头，凑到他的耳边轻声告白，然后吻住他的嘴唇。

“啊~不要了，唔，难受——”不应期时还被强行刺激让快斗剧烈地挣扎起来，他没有听到新一的告白，或者他的大脑现在并没有能力思考他听到的信息，他小声抱怨着，回应新一吻。

“我想让你体验这个感觉很久了，快斗。”新一突然加快撞击的速度，同时握住快斗的柱体摩搓顶端。

“不要，啊啊啊——太过了——放手唔——啊啊啊啊~出来了，啊啊啊——”快斗哭喊着再次高潮，后穴被精液冲击，前端又被不停的刺激，乳白色的精液后他又喷出了透明的液体。

他潮吹了。

新一拔出去时想告诉快斗，他潮吹了，却发现快斗已经昏睡过去，被欲望控制的大脑终于开始冷静，他心疼地亲亲快斗，解开手铐，抱他去浴室清理。

················································································

“混蛋侦探！！”快斗四肢酸软得醒来，发现自己被新一紧紧抱住，本想将他一脚踹下床，看着新一的睡脸却有些下不去脚。

“算了，看着你爱我的份上。”快斗恶狠狠的做了个鬼脸，然后把头埋进新一的胸膛，于是他没有看到头顶那张睡脸上突兀出现的笑容。

他听到了，他记得。

**Author's Note:**

> 潦草的做爱过程，对不起两个人看上去都有点快。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。魔鬼如我当然不会真情实感得感到抱歉。实在不算很熟所以是目前最差劲的PWP了。


End file.
